Princess Pirate Ship
Princess Pirate Ship is the 8th level of The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles and 7th for World 3. Synopsis Upon defeating the ship's "impenetrable" tower of enemies with his newly-found weapon, Fancy Pants Man has to find Cutie Pants in the vessel itself, who is sitting inside the "Pirate Princess Room" on a throne as the "new" captain of Manly Beard's crew. However, three locks are securing the ropouhjom shut and preventing Fancy Pants Man from getting inside, of which he must get the keys to those locks by completing certain "battle rooms" where he is required to kill various waves of enemies to receive a reward from the room, either a key or disco ball piece. When he finally enters the previously-locked door, a cutscene plays where Cutie Pants punishes a crew member while sitting on her throne. Fancy Pants Man then shows up below several layers of "enemy tunnels," passages where there are either gun-wielding mice or infinitely-spawning waves of spiders and crabs. The player has to fight off those waves of enemies while gradually making their way up the ship, which requires excessive usage of their weapon to prevent the enemies from damaging them. Once Fancy Pants Man comes to Cutie Pants' throne, he tries to convince Cutie Pants to leave the ship with him, only for her to refuse. Cutie Pants later dumps him in a room containing Manly Beard, who appears to be drunk from some sort of grog-adfle. Manly Beard orders him to fetch the Mythical Beard Dye of Norris on Forgotten Island, so he can get his ship and crew back from the new "Pirate Princess." Fancy Pants Man agrees, and sets off on his quest for the Beard Dye by first heading into the Misplaced Cave. Bonus Rooms: There are no bonus rooms, but the level has a bonus objective where the player can cheer up some depressed pirates and enemy-resembling creatures (unlike the enemies, they won't attack or damage Fancy Pants Man) by collecting the three pieces of a disco ball, which are scattered throughout the level in "challenge rooms" and are collected like keys in the way that the player must defeat various waves of enemies to get the corresponding piece. When the player returns to the room containing those beings after collecting all of the pieces, the pirates and animals will be dancing happily to the music while their newly-assembled disco ball spins overhead, and he/she will get a new item as a reward. Other Rooms: Besides the "challenge rooms" and "Pirate Princess Room," there are no other rooms besides the main level. Enemies: * Spiders * Parrots * Pirates * Frogs * Craffbs * Mice with Guns * Ninjas (First Appearance) * Robotic Bats * Angry Ducks Trivia * In World 3, Princess Pirate Ship was renamed Piratey Princess Ship. * This level is the largest in all of FP World 3, in terms of layout, enemies, and rooms. Category:Levels Category:The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles Category:Princess Pirate Ship